


First Mistake

by boodied



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, It was 2 am when I wrote this, Its been so long oikage HAHA, M/M, Short, Slam Poetry, kind of, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boodied/pseuds/boodied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never shower kisses or trail your tounge on my skin, and you tell me this is no fairytail but maybe, just this once, it'll be fine to play pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Mistake

Loving you was the first mistake I've made. 

I can only imagine our fingers, broken and calloused, threading together gently, like we are not enemies facing off in two different sides. There are sparks, scars that bump with each other, and you, with all your stupid need and glory, take each finger with a kiss as you slowly drift away. I feel its ghost heavy on my hands and it terrifies me to know that this will never be real. 

Loving you again was the second mistake I've made. 

You take me into the darkest corners in secret, pull my body close to you and your warmth is the only thing that embraces me. You never shower kisses or trail your tounge on my skin, and you tell me this is no fairytail but maybe, just this once, it'll be fine to play pretend. And I can play this role of being damn gullible forever if it meant our little game will never end--forever.

Wanting you was the third mistake I've made.

The slap of our skin does not equate to the slap of volleyballs hitting our palms with force and the rush of air is not the same air I lose when we are both back to the same people all over again. The thrill of our sins choke me on and on and you tell me quietly this will be our infinite, even when I know you see someone else in me, whose eyes are filled with the same fiery passion as yours, whose voice will make you fall in love over and over again, whose name you whisper when everything is done--over. Gone.

Loving you was the first mistake I've made and I should've learned from this. 

(Maybe then I wouldn't have to see the distant look in your eyes and I wouldn't have to feel guilty when I am the one breaking into pieces.)

**Author's Note:**

> Damn son i should stop writing oikage like this


End file.
